


The Gremory Way

by HeroFizzer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Dresses, F/M, Hypnosis, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Riser is just moments away from marrying Rias, who still refuses to love him. Luckily for Phenex, he knows a way that will work the charm on the Princess of Ruin and make her fall for him, a little secret the Gremory family holds, and Rias has no control over. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Riser Phenex
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Blinded by "Love"

Rias sighed as she stared at the woman in the mirror, seeing herself in a wedding gown while a multitude of female servants surrounded her. They had helped her into the fancy looking dress over the last hour, having put so much effort into prettying her up for what the devil world was calling a very 'special day'.

But for Rias it was anything but that, since it all came as a result of forfeiting the rating game her group had against Riser Phenex and his harem. While the marriage had been arranged for some time before then, giving up that fight to save Issei had sped the process up in getting the wedding prepared. And when she thought about things, it had been strange how before him, she likely wouldn't have given in so easily to the defeat, even knowing he wouldn't be gone in the end. And yet...

It bothered Rias, how when Issei came around she had turned around on things like romance. She was starting to feel emotions stir in her that she hadn't before him. It nearly started shortly after saving his life, and it threw her off in ways she never expected when she began to have her own peerage. Even Kiba couldn't awaken this feeling inside her, and he was dawned over by the masses at school. So why this boy, who just so happened to be next to bear the hand of Ddraig? Why was he the one making her feel these strange symptoms she had only heard about even from the other female devils?

Before she could analyze her feelings any further, Riser stepped into the room, throwing off the crimson haired devil's concentration. “This will be all, ladies,” Riser said to shoo off the guests, “I would like to have a moment with my blushing bride.” Bowing, the maids left the room, leaving the two devils alone while Rias continued to give her fiance the cold shoulder.

“Did no one tell you that it's bad luck to see a bride before she walks down the aisle?” Rias said, staring at Riser through his reflection in her mirror.

“We're devils, Rias, such superstitions are beneath us.” Riser said with a grin. “And I must say, you look very lovely in that gown. I can't wait to see how you would look when it's on the floor of our honeymoon suite.”

Rias grumbled, her hands balling up into fists. “That would only happen in your dreams, Riser.” she said, finally turning to face him. “I could never willingly be your wife, and you know that I wouldn't dare sleep with you even if your life were on the line.”

Riser chuckled at that. “That's rather funny, considering my life can never be put on the line. Immortality, after all.” He took steps toward his bride, brushing the back of his fingers against her smooth cheeks, watching her eyelids shut while turning away from him. “It’s amusing, how you seem to believe that you’ll leave this building without becoming a Phenex.”

“Because I know that my pawn will be willing to help me out of this situation.” Rias admitted. “You may not have invited him, but if he’s lusting after me like he does, I can imagine he’ll do something as headstrong as crash the wedding.

“As I knew you would, despite him nearly falling by my hands.” Riser said, pulling the buckle on his pants apart. “Don't think I hadn't noticed by now that you have those doe eyes for that breast-obsessed owner of the Dragon Emperor gauntlet. Your faith in him clearly says more than it should about your desires of a relationship.”

“You think you understand me so well,” Rias lied, her gaze remaining solely on Riser's eyes. “He's nothing more to me than a pawn, another chess piece in my peerage. I don't have such feelings for him.” She could see the removal of the belt out of the bottom of her eyes, followed by the unbuttoning of his tuxedo's pants, yet did her best to ignore what was happening before her. Even so, she was losing her focus the closer her fiance came to removing the bottom of his attire. Her breath grew heavy, causing her breasts to push against the tight bosom of her wedding gown, as they were already spilling over the straight line of cleavage created by the corset in her dress.

“I'm sure that you truly do believe the dribble you spout,” Riser said, holding his pants up for a brief moment, “but there's a lust in your eyes when you stare at him. The only difference is that as perverted as he may be, he has a high level of horny energy in him with no outlet to release it all. I, on the other hand, know just what to do with that pent up frustration, and how to use it on you.” He then let his pants collapse to his feet, kicking the garb off his ankles while letting Rias's gaze turn to his crotch. His large cock was already stiff, throbbing in the air while a single dab of precum dripped from his urethral slit.

And just as soon as she dropped her guard and looked down, the crimson haired Gremory girl spotted Riser’s shaft, with a feeling washing over her that she could never recall having before. She was solely focused, to the point of hyperactive obsession, on Riser’s shaft, noticing how appealing it is to her gaze. Her pussy grew wet underneath her wedding dress, to the point she had to close her legs up, squeezing them together as she stood before her groom. Her nipples were growing erect as well, pushing against her wedding gown’s corset, showing off more of her bosom while letting her mounds free up just a bit more.

Finally, as if caving in to desires set by Riser’s rod, Rias went down on her knees, her mouth coming to his crown like nails to a magnet. Her eyes widened as her body eagerly moved towards Phenex, her mind still processing what had just happened. She had become placed under some sort of trance by the throbbing member. She was still aware of herself and her surroundings, but almost couldn't help herself when it came to handling Riser's manhood. Confusion was taking over half of her mind, unclear why she was degrading herself so suddenly to his rod. Her hands moved of their own will, while the thoughts in her mind had slowly been changing, becoming wild with thoughts of sexual desire, whether it was with Riser's penis or with Issei in general.

Looking down at the glazed look in Rias's eyes, Riser laughed, watching as the crimson haired bride pushed her mouth further along his dong. “Just as I had figured.” Riser said under the slobbering moans of Rias. The crimson haired devil’s mouth was covering his knob with her saliva, enough that it was starting to drip down her chin, as well as Riser's cock, creating a moist line in the carpeting of the room.

Growling lightly through his teeth, Riser was more impressed that Rias was going down harder on his cock than he anticipated, like a dog licking its master's face. Except clearly the object being licked was much more phallic. He had expected some wrenching as she forced herself down his rod, but the crimson haired bride showed she was surprisingly capable of swallowing it without choking. Phenex could still hear the harsh sounds emanating from Rias's mouth, gasping with an open mouth while forcing his rod to go down her throat and stretch it out so that one could see visibly how far her talents could go.

Popping her lips off his member, Rias stared on with her glazed eyes, her chest heaving against her wedding gown as she ran her hands over his cock. “What is going on?” Rias asked, her loins growing with an intense heat inside her snatch. “Why am I doing this?!”

“That would be a good sign that you truly do love me, Rias.” Riser replied, tapping his palm over her head. “You can't deny that you're loving every second of worshiping my cock, not when you've been sucking on my cock the last few minutes.”

“That just...can’t be true...” Rias said, her mind giving in further to the idea of romancing Phenex. Her lips moved smoothly back over her fiance's shaft, humming in delight that there was still a hint of salty flavoring to his member. Her eyes shut as she flicked her hair back over her ear to keep it out of her face, sipping her spit off the rod while her tongue swirled around him. Riser hissed through his teeth moments later, getting harder from her skills. He still wanted to hold onto this, wanting more time with his bride in her current state of mind.

“Mmmph, that's enough, my bride!” Riser said, backing away from Rias and leaving her lips a saliva covered mess. “You've made me so hard already. And there's still so much I want to do with you.”

“There is?” Rias asked, standing to her feet. She didn't think herself to be so eager in hearing those words, and yet her mind was telling her to hold some excitement over it. She then pulled down on the corset of her dress, revealing her large breasts to Phenex. "Why am I undressing for you…?" asked the conflicted Rias.

“Just another means of showing that you love me in truth, not words.” Riser chuckled. “But I'd like to see you from behind.”

Rias didn’t even utter a word to that request, despite knowing that she shouldn’t. It seemed her body was acting against her initial reactions, as though it wanted that sexual satisfaction. Flipping the skirt of her gown up, she then bent herself over the back of the sofa in the room, angling herself so that her dress didn't get in the way of any further activity with her and the groom. Seeing her ass for the first time, Riser immediately yanked her panties off her waist, pulling them down to her ankles before using her crack to massage her oral fluids into his skin. Gripping her cheeks tightly, Phenex pushed them in on his rod, so that he was squeezed between them for the best pleasure. As Rias looked back to see the skirt in the way of her fiance, she couldn't help but wonder why she was in this state of mind, and what made her enjoy it so. She tried to fight herself out of it, but the way Riser's cock rubbed into her ass, massaging just over her asshole while doing so felt tremendously good, making her body tingle all along the way.

Adding to his use of Rias in this state of mind, Riser decided to tease his fiancee more by rubbing his tip against her folds. This caused the crimson haired devil to gasp with delight, her tongue sticking out of her mouth while her fluids oozed out of her snatch, covering Riser's bell in her lubrication to make it easier for him to slip inside.

“I do believe if you really love me, you would let me inside of your pussy, wouldn't you agree, my bride?” Riser said, the crown of his cock just barely inside her. He left it to sit between the folds until he had an answer, even if it was caused by her hypnotic state.

“I suppose that's why my hands are spreading my cheeks apart...” Rias said, doing so as she narrated her actions. In a split second, she shook her head, almost in disbelief that she believed herself. “Wait, wait no, that can’t be it!”

With a grin, Riser guided his cock so that it would fit smoothly inside of Rias, hearing her quiet gasp as she felt the penetration of her pussy, something she was only now experiencing for the first time in her life. “Oh! Fuck! What is this feeling?!” Rias moaned, keeping her hands gripped on the back of the sofa she was leaning over. “I feel my insides being stretched out by your rod! Is this normal?”

“It most certainly is.” Riser said just as his cock ripped through a thin tissue, thus eliminating Rias of her virginity. “It's a sign of love, my bride."

“It can’t be, but...oh, damn, it feels so good!” Rias moaned, her jaw remaining open as his tip pressed against the cervix. Riser was unable to push onwards, deciding to deal with the amount of space he could already occupy. He began to ram into her backside, hearing the sound of skin hitting skin while he kept Rias's dress out of the way. Though he couldn't see his bride over the size of the skirt, he was still capable of hearing her moan and gasp anytime his tip smacked into the top portion of her muff. This upset him enough to rip it off her dress, leaving Rias’s lower body bare, though allowed him to view her reactions to his sex.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" Rias said, gasping loudly as she stared on at the far wall of her room. "Riser! Riser, keep...keep fucking me!" Riser continued to pound away at the devil bride's backside, watching her cheeks shake as he pulled away for a split second before ramming right back into her. Though Rias's torso was uncomfortable resting on the back of the sofa, the reaming from Riser's rod was enough to distract her from it.

Soon Phenex would help Rias off the sofa, guiding her to a dresser that went up to her waist, good enough for seating her atop. Riser helped the Princess of Ruin lay back before raising her legs up, guiding his cock back into her hole. Biting her lower lip, Rias swallowed her breath as the crown hit the cervix yet again, knowing Riser was trying to penetrate her fully once more.

"Is this really love…?" Rias asked, her voice higher in pitch. "Is this honestly what it’s supposed to feel like?"

"Of course this is love!" Riser said, his hips pushing more aggressively into her thighs and crotch. "This is how hard love can get."

Rias growled, a sense of annoyance washing over her as she felt enjoyment from all of this. Growling through her teeth, Rias said to the groom, “Dammit, just...keep fucking me.”

Grabbing the edge of the dresser as hard as she could, Rias yelped with every thrust Riser made into her snatch, his tip doing the best it could to penetrate her cervix. The attempts he was making to breach her womb were almost futile, no matter how hard he slapped his hips against his bride's body.

Soon Rias's juices began to splash against Riser's bare crotch, covering his cock and balls in her vaginal fluids while making it easier for the immortal devil to slide his girth in and out of her snatch. And yet, he could just barely make it into her cervix before he reached his peak, the blood in his veins throbbing like crazy as a warning that he was going to reach his climax within her womb.

"Oh, fuck! Riser...Riser, oh! Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Rias said, her eyes remaining glazed over as his hips slapped into her for one last time. "I think I'm going to…OH! OHHHH!"

Rias cried out as her eyes rolled back, her hips bucking into the air even as Riser's cock remained inside her snatch. The young Phenex growled as he gripped his bride's ankles tightly, the rush of semen flooding the crimson haired girl quickly. Her own fluids splashed out around Riser's cock, dribbling down her ass and dripping like a waterfall over the edge of the dresser. Not only did it dampen her dress greatly, but the floor where they stood was incredibly wet as well.

After pulling out of his bride, Riser watched on as his seed oozed from Rias's snatch, the female devil taking long, exhausted breaths as she let his fluids leave her body. Riser grinned, wiping his forehead of the sweat he had worked up while pounding away at the Gremory girl while she was in her tranced state of mind. By now, she had to be doubting herself, with Riser’s cock convinced that she could be his little plaything for the rest of her life. Now, he just needed to give it one more push to break that mental barrier.

Finding a seat in the far corner of the room, Riser took a seat while stroking his cock, humming to himself while he worked up another erection. "Say, Rias, how much do you love me after all of that?"

"I'm…not very sure." Rias confessed, sitting up on the dresser. Her eyes were still glazed over, a sure sign that she wasn't quite where Phenex wanted her to be. True, she was still under his influence, but she didn't seem very confident that she wanted him of her own free will. A shame, as he had hoped to have her eating out of his hand by the time the wedding ceremony began.

"Well, why don't you sit on my lap and I'll show you a little more love?" Riser asked, patting his thigh to show her where to go. "But only if you truly feel the love in your heart for me."

"I suppose that might not hurt." Rias said, slowly standing off the dresser. Still worn down, Gremory hobbled over to her groom while his seed trickled down her inner thigh until she could regain her footing. Riser licked his lips as she grew closer, eager to see her voluntarily sit on his cock.

But then…

"RISER!"

Rias and Riser shielded themselves from the splinters the room's door had become, all thanks to Issei and his grand entrance. He was using the Dragon Emperor gauntlet to smash it in, the pawn now able to step inside for the big rescue. It was clear from the second he scouted the room to find Phenex in his chair that he had no idea what had gone on, nor that he cared that Riser had his cock out of his pants. The groom stood up, prepared to have a long fight with him as they had before...only given how unprepared Riser was, he had hoped to speak with Issei and mock him just a bit further.

Yeah...that didn’t happen.

With a quick and harsh punch to the face, Riser was out like a light, the pawn standing over his knocked out shell. The young boy stood over him, a sense of accomplishment filling his mind. Rias, her eyes unglazed now that Phenex was unconscious, had regained full control over herself, and just now realized she was practically naked before her servant. Embarrassed, she did her best to fix herself up while Issei seemed to revel in his light victory, casting magic to make her gown, and her appearance, look as though she hadn’t gone through any tribulation with Riser.

"I-Issei!" Rias said as Issei turned his attention to her. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. I don't quite know what happened to me, but all I remember is Riser had me do-”

"It's okay, Rias." Issei said, giving Rias a hug while remaining unaware of what transpired before his arrival. "Now, come on, let's go find the others and head home!"

Grabbing Rias by the hand, Issei led her out of the room as they made their escape, while Rias could only ponder if she actually enjoyed all of that, and just what came over her. Of course, she felt a need to tighten the muscles in her pelvic region, worried something might spill out.

While Issei was happy to rescue his president, Rias sighed, thinking how Riser popping in to see her before the wedding was, indeed, bad luck. Sure, Riser had taken a good chunk with that blinding punch, but she just wished it hadn’t fallen on her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

In need of some relaxation, Rias had taken a small trip back to the devil world, visiting her family following the events of her intended wedding with Riser. Particularly, she had a discussion with her mother, Venelana, as she felt even her father, as well as Satan himself, her brother, may not be able to help her with the dilemma that had been on her mind. It was just a matter of getting the topic out there without ruining the mood that her presence welcomed.

Over a cup of tea in the dining hall, Venelana did notice something wrong with her daughter, especially when the topic of Rias's happiness with the current Ddraig vessel. “Rias? Is something wrong, honey?”

“Whatever would make you say that, mother?” Rias asked, staring into her tea cup.

“Your mood has suddenly changed is all. The mention of Riser almost put you out of your mood, did it not?”

“It did, yes.” Rias said without pause. “I was hoping to speak to you about that, actually. Before Issei saved me from Riser, there was this odd moment where he had me doing...things. Unsavory things.”

Venelana blinked at that. “Unsavory in what manner?”

“I believe they were things that he would have me performing in the honeymoon suite once the wedding had been finished,” Rias explained, “until Issei stepped in. And while I'm grateful he did, I still had a very salty taste on my tongue afterwards. It was as if I had been put under some kind of spell...”

“Go on...” Venelana said, showing interest in the discussion just as one of the male servants came in with a fresh pot of tea.

Rias continued, “Mother, I truly do love Issei, my heart tells me this to be true. But for some reason I also have this feeling for Riser, despite his attitude towards me, and it's led to a lot of guilt riding on my heart.”

Rather than a sympathetic shoulder rub, Rias received a chuckle from her mother. The crimson haired devil's face scrunched into an offended expression, with Venelana realizing how unusual this was. “I'm sorry, Rias,” she said with a relaxing sigh, “I forgot that you hadn't quite experienced the family's bond until now, so we never really had the time to have 'the talk'.”

“But I already know quite enough about sex, mother.”

“No, no, not that talk,” Venelana said, motioning for the male servant to come closer to her, “it's time you fully understood the bond that our family has, as it's just a part of the Gremory way.”

“I don't think that-” Rias gasped, her eyes wide with shock as her mother unzipped the servant's pants before her. Holding her hands to her mouth, the crimson haired devil covered her open jaw as Venelana removed his cock from his pants, giving it a few strokes as it grew to half-mast. The servant seemed complacent with the action, as if he had done it more than a handful of times with her parent. “Mother, what's the meaning of this?!”

“Just hoping to break the ice, dear. This is a difficult conversation, so I’m doing all I can to make sure you aren’t too embarrassed while I discuss it with you.” Venelana explained, staring at the servant's rod as she continued to pump her fist around it.

“This hardly seems like an appropriate time for...that!” Rias shouted just as her cheeks turned bright red. She tried to turn her gaze away, but something about her mother licking precum off the tip of the servant drew her into the scenario, though she couldn't explain why she couldn't take her eyes off it.

“You see, Rias,” Venelana said between pecks to the tip, “in the Gremory family, we have a special condition that causes us to get rather affectionate with others, especially our servants and those we do business with. And...mmm...” Venelana paused, pushing her lips over the crown to get the full taste of the servant's shaft, prompting him to tingle with delight. “And it especially happens when we start to truly care about them, when they sort of become close enough to be considered family.”

“Family, you say...” Rias said, squeezing her thighs together as she ignored the sensation in her loins while staring at her mother sucking the servant off.

“Oh, yes! Benjamin here has been with us since before you were born!” Venelana explained, fondling the servant's balls. “He's been so attached to your father and I that he's almost like an uncle to you.”

“A-Almost...” Benjamin said with a nervous laugh. “I know your parents inside and out pretty well, but...” Before he could say much else, the servant doubled over from the sudden spike of Venelana's lips pushing deep onto his dick. Rias squeaked through shut lips at the sight of her mother engorging such a cock, seemingly fine afterwards, even giving the servant a seductive glance.

“Mother, is this...really necessary to illustrate?” Rias asked.

Venelana popped her lips off of Ben's cock after a few seconds, with strands of saliva bridging with her lips. After slurping them up, the mother Gremory continued, “Of course, Rias! How else are you going to understand? You have to realize that the bond between master and servant is built over time, and when they become like part of the family, we have a certain...” As if she couldn't keep her hands off of Benjamin, Venelana leaned into his crotch, her nose pushing against his cock and sniffing at it as though there were drugs laying atop the fully stiffened shaft.

Her eyes still glued in discomfort, Rias saw her mother growing overly affectionate with the servant, going back on his rod once more. Her lips reached the base yet again, removing her fanciful gloves to properly fondle the ball sack. Benjamin jumped as she pushed the sack upwards, then massaged the scrotum around as her chin met with them. The crimson haired princess knew there was more to this conversation, but much like the time she had been lectured about the birds and the bees, Venelana was immensely distracted by the diagrams present.

“Mother!” Rias shouted. “Please continue your explanation!”

Surprised by the outburst, Venelana popped her lips off of Ben's cock, almost choking from the sudden speed and friction pushed onto her throat. “My apologies, honey.” said the mother Gremory after clearing her throat. “Where was I again? Oh, right! After they've proven themselves to be part of the family, our feelings towards them begin to grow more...lustful.”

“So I see.” Rias commented.

With her hand stroking her saliva into the servant's rod, Venelana continued, “The feeling begins to grow so much that we can't help but share our appreciation, and we please them sexually.”

“Again, I'm not exactly stunned judging by your current example.”

Venelana only giggled, giving a peck to Ben's glans once more. To Rias, it was as though her mother was suddenly addicted to the servant's staff, but this seemed to be what she was using to illustrate her point. Removing the dress from her breasts, the mother Gremory used them to massage the staff, keeping her eyes on Benjamin even as she continued her explanation.

“You see, Rias, the bond usually sparks because of affection, when a Gremory falls in love for the first time. Usually that would be in the early teens, but as you had never shown interest in boys until Issei, we never really saw the need to discuss it beforehand.”

“Yet you were fine with giving me the lecture about sex regardless?” Rias's question went ignored by Venelana, who helped Benjamin remove his pants, dropping them to his ankles while she continued to massage her breasts against the rod. Rias felt a sense of humiliation wash over her, as she never expected her mother to casually perform sex right in front of her.

In fact, Venelana began to seem more interested in Benjamin and his cock more than the lecture itself, which Rias deemed important to understanding what had happened with Riser. She managed to understand that it was essential in a Gremory and their growth, but the fact it seemed to be a part of her bond with servants made less sense when her first time had been paired up with Phenex, the one man she didn't want to have sexual relationships with. And yet she thought about him more often than she would Issei.

With a gasp, Rias was fully exposed to her mother, who sat on the table rather than her seat, spreading her legs apart while curling her finger in towards her servant. Without a word, Benjamin knelt down and brought his lips to Venelana's folds, pecking against them as the mother Gremory shivered.

“Mother...” Rias said in a light growl, trying to get her attention. As invested as she was in her mother's explanation, Venelana was much more interested in having intercourse with the male servant. This was evidenced by how her hands gripped his dark hair, holding him close to her snatch while his tongue penetrated the folds. “Mother...!” Rias groaned, attempting to casually get her attention. But again, her mother was basking in the pleasure brought on by Benjamin, who swirled around her canal to gather her nectar for his own sexual urges.

“MOTHER!”

That frustration finally snapped Venelana out of her enjoyment of cunnilingus, her body naked as she saw the irritation in Rias's eyes. “Please, continue to explain this to me! I can't go on without fully understanding what's come over me! And why did this all happen with Riser and not Issei? He isn't even a part of my peerage!”

“R-Right, where was I...?” Venelana asked herself, her mind racing between the explanation and Ben's tongue lapping at her canal. With a sigh, the mother pat the servant's head, retracing her steps to find where she left off in the talk. “Okay, okay...hoo! So, as I said, because you never showed interest in romance and boys until Issei, the bond never activated like it would have for the rest of us. As a result, you have so much pent up sexual frustration before yours came about that regardless of partner...oh, yes, Benjamin, deeper! A-anyway, because of that unspent sexual energy, it’s become less likely for you to control it! B-but don't...oh, don't worry, you'll be able to do so in due time...”

“That's fortunate to know.” mumbled Rias.

“So, when...your feelings towards Issei sparked, so did...so did your...bond...” Venelana groaned, clumping Ben's hair in her hands as she leaned back on the table. His tongue skills were incredible inside her pussy, causing her to salivate from the arousal it brought.

“Mother, please try to focus...” Rias begged.

“And when...your sexual urges came about, you were so...Ohhhh, so good! I mean! So pent up on those desires, that it hit you hard when Riser showed sexual interest in you!” She sucked on her lower lip, her toes curling in as she was holding herself back. “By then it wasn’t going to be limited to just those in your peerage. Anyone lusting over you would have...ngh! Would have done it!”

“Which means...?”

“Just...Just one moment!” Venelana insisted, wrapping her legs around Ben's shoulders. The mother Gremory wailed as she held her servant close, with Rias gasping the second the waterworks went off before her. She scooted back as Benjamin was hit with a blasting stream of lubrication, hearing her mother wail as her voice echoed inside the dining hall. Venelana growled through her teeth, her grip on the servant tightening as she squeezed the last of her orgasm out of her snatch.

With Ben's face coated in her secretion, the mother Gremory relaxed herself, laying back on the table. “Ohhhh, fuck me, that was a good one...” she said, her lips curling into a dazed smile.

“So...mother?” Rias asked, uncertain if she was going to doze off after that release.

“Oh, right...sorry.” Venelana apologized, wiping her forehead after a sigh. “As you can see, the sexual urges tend to get very...very strong.”

“You don't say...”

“And that, of course, brings us to Riser.” As her mother said that, Rias's attention finally rose up. “He must have used his resources to be aware of this secret because, of course, it was assumed he would be marrying into the family, so a servant might have told him without thinking. He took advantage of the fact that you had no knowledge of the Gremory Way, as well as the lack of control you had. He knew this meant that anyone showing sexual interest in you would send you into heat, though who shared that with him is anyone's guess.”

“Indeed it is.” Rias said, her brow furrowing in anger. She obviously couldn't be frustrated with her mother, however, she would love to know who spilled the beans in that regard, especially towards someone as sneaky as Riser. Of course, this made her realize that due to lack of understanding in the family bond, it was nigh on impossible for her to walk around anywhere and not feel that sexual desire rise up when it came to most males she interacted with. Somehow Issei's friends didn't seem to do much for her, but Riser showing off his cock did. That, at least, seemed to explain quite a bit to the crimson haired princess. It did make her worry that the interaction with the other two perverts might just make her feel things for them.

“Now I have another question,” Rias said, even as Benjamin primed his cock against Venelana's pussy, “you’ve married into the Gremory line, correct? How are you also affected by this bond? Who’s capable of being hit with it?” Another question dawned as a result of the previous one. “Does this mean my own peerage would be affected as well?”

“Unfortunately...” moaned Venelana as Benjamin massaged his rod before pushing his tip against them. “I'm afraid sohoooo!” The mother gasped, her body almost jolting off the table as the servant penetrated her muff, stretching her canal out so he could fit his girth within her. “However, it’s not just the girls, but the boys will also be...oh, fuck!” Venelana gasped again as Benjamin almost punctured her cervix, the hole still maintaining its strength against the cock. “A-Anyone marrying into the family, or spends enough time with...US...is capable of being affected. The peerage especially, since...haaaa, since their souls are tied to you.”

“Your! Ungh! Peerage is going to be hit hard with it as well. Since they...ungh! Unf! Oh! Since they haven’t! Had much sexual experience! Either! It means! Anh! Harder, Benjamin! Harder!”

To say the very least, it was unusual for Rias to see her mother openly having sex before her, let alone with one of the servants she had known for so long. To the crimson haired devil, there may not be anything special about him or his presence, but it was clear Venelana saw a lot in Benjamin. The way he pumped his hips into her spoke volumes, especially with the pleased moans her mother made throughout.

Rias failed to turn away even as Ben crawled on top of Venelana, hooking her legs onto his shoulders and curling her up while her ass raised off the table top. The servant began to plow into the mother Gremory's hips, dropping down on her hard while his cock jackhammered itself inside her snatch. Observing all this for the first time, Rias quietly sipped at her tea, as there was little else she could do while waiting for her mother to finish.

“Ah! Yes! Harder, Benjamin! Fuck me harder! Harder!” With every breath, Venelana grew louder, her voice raising itself up in pitch as the servant did as he was told. All Rias could see was her mother's fluids splashing out every time Ben dropped down, but she slowly understood the connection they had, as well as what her mother was getting across; basically, those in the Gremory family were hound dogs. But those before her had better experience regarding it, and her mother had maintained her control until Benjamin came into the picture.

Rias's mother wrapped her arms and legs around the male servant, pulling him in close to her as she was gasping for breath. Her tongue hung from her mouth as her eyes rolled back, with Benjamin driving his hardest into her. It was the most aggressive the crimson haired daughter had ever seen someone get in sex, although the didn't say much given her first time with Riser wasn't that long ago.

After another hard thrust by Benjamin, both he and Venelana came at the same time, her juices dribbling out around the shaft while the servant's cream ejected in her canal. The table and its mahogany finish were drenched with the feminine fluid, making a mess of not only her mother and her bottom, but the dress that sat on the floor. Ben's seed soon presented itself outside of the mother Gremory's folds, oozing out like a slimy monster invading a closed off room.

And Rias, now having adjusted to the otherwise awkward nature of watching her mother fornicate with another man, sipped the last of her tea as though it was none of her business. “So what I take from this,” said Rias as Benjamin removed himself off of Venelana's tired form after a moment of relaxation, “is that I need to learn proper control in regards to this sexual bond the Gremory have, and the others in my peerage will be hit with it as well. There's no escaping it, merely controlling it.”

“Precisely,” sighed Venelana, standing up after her pussy was drained of the servant's seed, “however it seems to be resistant in regards to Sacred Gear users. Either the effects will be delayed on them or they’ll be fully resistant to it. That likely means Issei will remain oblivious, indeed, but you can't act as though it's the end of the world, Rias.”

“What do you mean?”

Slipping her dress back on as though she hadn't just had sex in front of her daughter, Venelana took a seat next to Rias once more, resting her hand atop her daughter's thigh for comfort. “I mean don't be guilty just because you have these feelings, even if they aren't directed to Issei. Satisfy those urges, no matter how awkward they may be to let go of. If you keep it bottled up before gaining full control of the bond, you're only doing yourself in. It's unhealthy to keep those feelings held back, assuming you even can. It may take some time to let those years of pent up sexual urges loose, but you’ll gain control of it in time. Until you know how to keep it in check, you'll only end up making those needs rise to the surface faster.”

“Like with Riser...” Rias said.

“Yes, exactly. And the fact you seem to have him on the brain is still telling, honey. You can't let go of the experience you had with him, and though your heart belongs to Issei, your loins won't until you're fully satisfied with him.” Venelana took to her cup of tea, her face scrunching up as she realized how cold it had become, and sent Benjamin off to heat up a new pot. “So with that in mind, you realize what you'll likely have to do, right, Rias?”

“I'm afraid I do.” Rias said, a solemn expression in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Riser, PLEASE, just take me already! The other girls and I are growing restless without your cock!”

“I said let me BE, Yubelluna! I'm still too ashamed to be seen by anyone, let alone my peerage!”

The purple haired devil was in dismay at Riser pointed her in the direction of his bedroom door, ordering her to leave him at once. Yubelluna was almost in tears, her expression anxious as she wore a set of purple lingerie with nothing else to cover herself up. She was clearly in heat, her hand between her legs as she fondled her naughty bits, but as Phenex already established with his anger, he was in no mood for premarital sex with anyone in his harem.

“Fine, I understand...” Yubelluna said, bowing before Riser. She rushed out of the room, sobbing as she slammed the door behind her, leaving the blonde devil alone once more. In peace yet again, Riser tilted his head back, running his hands over his unshaved face as he contemplated what had happened once more. He was greatly traumatized by the sheer force of Issei's punch, unsuspecting that the new Dragon Emperor could hold such strength, especially after the way the rating game ended.

Even contemplating that, at worst, he could have been hit with holy water didn't stray away from the fact that he had now developed a fear of dragons.

Humiliated by such a quick defeat, especially in the throes of sex with his then bride to be, Riser had holed himself up in his room, playing his fantasy games so that he would at least have something to cope with after such an embarrassing situation. He had no idea how a pawn could get so strong so quickly, but it was a major blow to his confidence. Even the idea that he was a heart throb to his harem was laughable; the fact Ravel traded herself to their mother's peerage said it all in how far he had fallen.

It made him wish that his family wasn't cursed with the gift of immortality.

Just as he contemplated the ideals of suicide, Riser jumped from his seat, turning away from his desk as someone teleported into his room. “Yubelluna!” he growled. “I thought I told you...oh.”

His anger turned to surprise rather quickly, blinking repeatedly to make sure he wasn't seeing things; Rias Gremory, the woman he thought would be his bride, had shown up out of nowhere into his bedroom. Most devils younger than him would dream of this sort of thing, but for Phenex it had almost become a reality. “Rias,” said Riser, regaining his composure, “to what do I owe this surprise visit?”

He had eyed Rias's body, seeing the crimson haired devil with a furrow brow and a serious expression on her face. The only article of clothing adorning her curvy figure was a plush robe, patterned with roses in red and pink varieties. “Not another word from you,” she admitted, slipping her robe off her shoulders, “just pull your pants down and let's get this over with.”

Riser's jaw almost dropped, seeing the exposing lingerie worn by the Gremory girl. It was much like the one Yubelluna said, with minor details; it was the same shade of red as her hair, if not darker, with crotchless panties and slits in the bra that revealed her nipples to him. It was clear Rias came here for a purpose, and she was incredibly up front regarding what it was for.

With a wicked glee he hadn't felt since their wedding day, Riser dropped his pants, revealing his cock to the Gremory girl. While seeing Yubelluna may have left him with a slight chub, it was Rias baring all that brought his member to life, the excitement of tying up that loose end pushing his confidence back to the fold. “Well, are you going to pleasure me or not?” Riser asked, taking a seat at his desk once more.

Rias approached, letting the robe fully drop to the floor before she reached Riser. Kneeling before him, the crimson haired princess kept her brow furrowed, as if a rage were sitting in her mind. Phenex ignored that as the devil woman quickly locked her lips onto his member, pushing down on his dick without even teasing the crown. Riser shivered, his hands gripping his arm rests tightly as she continued to push down on his member, regardless of her gag reflexes. She had definitely coughed up a lung given his girth, but she had her reasons for doing so rather than taking it slow. While it may not be obvious to Phenex, the occult club president wanted to get her frustrations with lusting for him done and over with as soon as possible.

As her mouth was on the base of his cock, Rias breathed heavily through her nostrils, leering at Riser to see that smarmy look on his face. It was one she had grown accustom to over time, especially after he had exposed her family's quirk without her knowing it was a thing, the look that told her that he had her right where he wanted her. And for as much as she loathed it, she had to do this, but only for herself.

Her head pulled back on Riser's rod, pumping her face into his crotch with such force. Her saliva drooled onto her chin, which smacked hard against his balls. For as much groaning as the blonde devil made, he was enjoying the aggressive deep throating Rias was giving him, believing it to be the best blowjob he had experienced in such a long time. The Gremory girl could tell, given how hard the veins throbbed against her tongue.

Enough time had passed that Riser was satisfied with Rias's mouth, pulling her head back to pop her lips from his dick. Strands of saliva bridged his member from her mouth, which broke off when Phenex went in for a kiss. His tongue became aggressive with hers, dancing around one another and twisting in a way that two enemies only could. Phenex may have been happy with the crimson haired girl's return, but he still recalled that day well, and wasn't against showing her who was the dominant one between them.

After the long lip lock, Riser pulled Rias by her hair, guiding her over to his bed. He threw her on top, his next action dependent on how she landed. With her being on her back, the blonde devil mounted Rias, his cock slipping easily inside her snatch. The Gremory girl winced as it slipped in, poking against her cervix, but she didn't let her expression up. She wanted to make sure Phenex was aware that this wasn't all for him.

Riser's mouth watered as he dropped his hips down into Rias, pumping into her pussy as if it was going out of style. The princess of ruin groaned and grunted, her teeth visibly clenching together as she held her hands by her head, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets. She hissed with every jut Phenex made into her body, every thrust causing her breasts to jiggle until they spilled off to the sides. The blonde devil put a lot of power into his hips, swinging them hard into the crimson haired woman while his cock jabbed into her cervix on repeat.

After enough time had passed, Riser finally slammed into Rias, keeping themselves together until he filled her canal up with his seed. The Gremory girl groaned as her body tensed up, her back arching as his spunk oozed into her snatch. With her toes curling up, Rias felt a sense of arousal flushing over her, her cheeks turning bright red from the creaming in her pussy.

“How did that make you feel?” Riser asked, brushing the back of his hand against Rias's burning cheek.

“Not much better.” Rias replied, slapping his hand away. “Keep going until I cum, dammit. This isn't just for your benefit, you know.”

The response was unbecoming of what he anticipated, but Riser continued to do so, using his own jizz as lubrication inside Rias's pussy. Even as it dripped out of her snatch, it still made sliding into her cervix all the more easy.

More time had passed, and the position had been switched once more, with the lingerie long gone as the devils were now buck naked. Rister had Rias kneeling on the edge of the bed, pumping into her ass while his lips were buried in her neckline. The crimson haired devil growled as his hands were placed around her chest, squeezing into her tits to get a feel for that softness. The Gremory girl wasn't about to give in to Phenex, as she pushed back against his hips, meeting together in the middle for much harder claps against her cheeks than anticipated. The surprising action took Riser by surprise, his body trembling when she did just that.

“My, you're an eager one.” he teased, groaning given the unexpected movements of the redhead. “You're coming off rather desperate for that climax, aren't you.”

“Just keep going.” Rias growled. “Make me cum, you fucking bastard.”

That prompted a slap to Rias's ass, causing the girl to back into Riser again, though she trembled in place. Her upper body doubled over, landing atop the bed as Phenex continued to pummel her cervix with his crown. It was enough for the redhead to use her teeth to grab the sheets, grinding into the fabric as her saliva dampened it. She was growing feral with how rough the blonde devil was with her, especially given the punishment her cervix was taking.

Once the crown managed to push through, it was enough to send Rias over the edge, her body quivering as she squirted her fluids out of her snatch. It drenched not only Riser's cock, but the sheets as well, leaving them extremely drenched. Her eyes rolled back as her nostrils flared up, her breath racing at a mile a second. She almost collapsed, her legs shaking as she held her ass up.

“Satisfied?” Riser asked, pulling his cock out of the redhead's snatch.

“Not even for a moment.” Rias said, even as her voice wavered. She had enough in her to crawl around until she was facing her ex-fiance, pushing her lips on top of his dick. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, watching him shiver as she cleaned the sexual fluids off. It mixed around in her mouth, letting it swish around before she swallowed it down. “Unless you're already finished.”

Riser almost took that a challenge, aware of his own stamina given the size of his harem. He had no idea if Rias was aware of that, but even so it was a means for him to regain his confidence. He grabbed the crimson haired devil and shifted her body so she was seated on the edge before deadlifting her body. The surprised Gremory heiress was then impaled on his dick, causing her to curl her head into her chest once more, drooling from the hard impact against her cervix yet again.

As Rias wrapped her arms and legs around him, Riser lifted the devil girl by her ass, using friction with his cock before dropping her back down. She breathed heavily from the pumps against her crotch, with vaginal fluids splashing out on impact with the base. It was a rough sensation, to be sure, especially now that Phenex managed to push inside her womb. Her mind was racing with lewd thoughts, as was Riser's given how he eventually buried his face into her chest. He breathed in the sweaty scent that came from her chest, covering his face with her sweat as well as his own. It was a different sight for Rias, to be sure, but it seemed to be what kept him going.

Surprisingly, the two went through the night, having gone through a variety of different positions all around the room. Even as the sky went from dusk through the night, they didn’t stop going all over until Rias ended up atop one of Riser's dressers, her head resting on the wall after her snatch was filled with the umpteenth load of cum left behind by the male devil. Phenex had finally squatted down on the ground, his cock deflating as he panted for breath. They were worn down and exhausted, covered in sweat and other fluids.

“That will definitely do it. For now.” Rias said, slowly lifting herself off the dresser. Her muscles were aching after such a sexual workout, grunting with every step until she grabbed her robe. “Thank you, Riser, you were a great bit of help.”

“A great BIT?” Riser asked, almost offended by her words. “I'd like to think I was fantastic!”

“Well, you've definitely satiated a few of my urges.” she admitted after flipping her hair back once the robe was on. “Hopefully it will stay that way.”

“I highly doubt it.” said Riser, standing upright only to stumble into his dresser. “You're proof of that, after all. Once you rise with Phenex, there's no going back.”

“...I seriously hope you plan to tweak that before we bump into one another again.” Rias said just before teleporting off.

##

Unfortunately for Rias, that wasn't the last time she would run into Riser.

A few days afterwards, Riser was the one to come to her, interrupting her in the office for the occult research club. To her amusement, he was the one going to her, begging for another round. It seemed she was doing enough to make herself properly irresistible to Phenex once more, but it was obvious when he arrived that there was something he wanted to do with the president.

There was Rias, one knee on top of her desk while she leaned over it, panting heavily as Riser pounded into her backside. They were covered in sweat, with Phenex tugging on a leash attached to the collar he had gifted Gremory with. The crimson haired devil's tongue hung from her mouth, with drool landing atop the paperwork scattered around the desk. She was enjoying the kinky nature that the choker brought, but more importantly how the blonde's cock was ramming into her.

“Yes, harder!” Rias begged, crumpling some papers in her hands. “Harder! Pound my pussy! Drill that cock into me!” Riser just laughed, amused by the redhead's response. He had her right where he wanted her, and he was bound to have Rias under his thumb at long last.

The young Phenex was salivating at the way she responded to his cock, his balls slapping against her clit with how hard the hip swings went. He drove his cock hard into Rias's snatch, her fluids dripping profusely onto the hardwood floor before the desk. Riser then gave the leash a hard tug, pulling the Gremory heiress off of it and into his chest.

“You really do enjoy my cock, don't you, you filthy little slut? Don't you want to be mine forever?” He pecked her cheek a few times before licking the taste of her skin off his lips. “Are you sure you aren't willing to be my bride at long last? That Issei may be powerful, but he clearly lacks the manliness that I ooze!”

Rias growled, saying nothing to the immortal devil. She merely reached back for his body, pulling him against her backside to keep him from bucking into her. This threw Riser off his guard, especially as she grinded against his crotch. The movements her ass made against him caused Phenex to reach his peak, losing control of his genitals before releasing inside Gremory's cunt.

After Riser ejaculated inside Rias, his head rested on the top of her back, growling as his jizz filled up her canal. Rias trembled as well, quaking in place while she sputtered her fluids around Phenex's cock, adding to the mess on the floor. The two devils were in a moment of ecstasy, and yet their emotions towards one another were entirely different.

Satisfied, Riser rested himself on top of Rias, his body going limp after such a release. His hands squeezed into her breasts, giving them a heavy kneading. Unfortunately for him, the crimson haired princess wasn't up for that, shoving Phenex off of her. The blonde went stumbling back, confused by the action, given his preconceived notion of her.

“Leave.” said Rias, brushing her hair out of her face. “We're done here, Riser. Leave, and don't come back unless I say so.”

“But...what?” Riser asked, confused by the statement. “You're clearly showing desire towards me and my boner! Why this sudden influx of emotion?”

“There is no influx.” Rias said, pivoting around to face the naked Phenex. “This was only about sex, Riser, and you should have been aware of that the second you dropped your pants in front of me, seeing as you knew about my family's quirk. But if you think I'm going to come back to you on hands and knees after the way you came in here today, you can forget it! Obviously you're only interested in having me as a trophy, same as before. The only difference is how you’re going about it now! If that's the case, I'm cutting you off. No more sex from me. We're. DONE.”

Clearly taken aback by this news, Riser felt the urge to sway Rias from this decision, eager to have her once more. “But Rias, we both have very heavy sex drives. It's clear we were meant for each other-”

Poking her finger against his chest, Rias continued. “No. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. Leave the office, and don't come back. If you so much as TRY to come back, I'll make sure I send Issei after you to kick your ass AGAIN!”

Despite his returning confidence, it was evident Riser was still traumatized by the dragon inside of the pawn, that one punch imprinted into his mind for good. “Very well then.” Riser said, failing to hide his fear. “Goodbye, Rias.”

With Phenex teleporting out, Rias finally collapsed onto the sofa, removing the collar and chain from her throat. Her needs were satiated at long last with Riser, and she didn't need to rely on him for sex, or anything else. She could finally rest, at least until she bumped into the next guy that looked at her with desire...

Before she could collapse and take a nap, there was a tapping on the door. “Rias? Everything okay in there?” she heard Kiba ask from the other side.

“We thought we heard Riser's voice. Everything chill?” asked Koneko.

“Yes, everything is fine,” she assured them, slowly standing up to put her clothes on. “Is everyone out there? I need to have a word with all of you, actually.”

“Everyone except Issei.” Kiba said. “I think he had to stay late for one of his classes.”

After putting her underwear on, Rias realized that may have hindered the need to speak to everyone. Either she told them now when everyone else was together, or she waited until her pawn was present. Even if he wasn't fully affected by the quirk, he should know what they were dealing with so that it didn't suddenly seem out of place to him. It was best that she was honest with him, as that made the most sense, but when she thought about telling him everything that had happened today...

Against her better judgment, finally getting dressed, Rias came to the door and opened up, seeing everyone in her peerage sans Issei. “I think it's important you all understand what I'm about to explain to you,” she began, “as I only discovered it myself recently. I only hope you all wish to stay with me once I've explained it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter for updates on stories like this and when I post new materials.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you'd like to see updates on my works and when they're released, please be sure to check my Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
